


美国队长太多，钢铁侠太少

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel, Marvel Future Fight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	1. Chapter 1

傻屌脑洞，  
在ooc路上越开越远。  
基本都是托尼视角。  
有多p

 

托尼醒来的时候看到了一位长发身材火辣，穿的很像美国队长的女人。  
连长得都很像。  
“哇哦，小姐你长得就像史蒂夫罗杰斯”  
“连盾牌都很像。”  
金发美女将左手长枪插进土里，向托尼伸出手拉他起来“您好，我是莎伦罗杰斯。”  
“好巧你也是罗杰斯，你是史蒂夫的亲戚么还是什么？”  
“我的父亲就是史蒂夫罗杰斯。”长得很像队长的姑娘回答。  
“哦哦，你的父亲是……”  
托尼还在迷糊中，惊讶的反应过来“你说什么？”  
“你的父亲是史蒂夫罗杰斯？”  
“那你的母亲呢？”  
“佩姬卡特。”  
“玛格丽特佩姬卡特？”  
“她不是已经去世了么？”  
“是的我的父母都已经去世。”  
“史蒂夫……死了？”

托尼沉浸在恐慌中，不停的在想怎么死的？自己发生了什么？

“斯塔克？”  
“我是说我的世界父母死掉了。”  
“你的世界？”

“哇哦，这有个新铁罐！”托尼可以认出来这个说话的是巴顿。  
“欢迎出生。”这个是？浩克。为什么他是红色的？  
奇异博士和暴风女摆了一个漂亮的法阵，有博士的法阵有暴风女的闪电。  
“欢迎来到漫威未来之战世界。”

托尼跟着一群古怪的复仇者到处逛，有红色的浩克，两个绿色的浩克 短头发的雷神，长头发的雷神，哦，天啊，那个闻自己腋下的是灭霸么？  
巴顿凑过来小声兮兮的问托尼“嗯，你要现在就到铁罐的屋子么？”  
“什么意思？”  
“同角色不同制服的人物都会住在一起，不过目前属于你的那个屋子里面有两个美国队长，你来的比我们预计的时间晚了点。”  
托尼不明白他在说什么。  
“如果你要现在加入也不是不可以吧。”  
托尼简直被这一堆人搞得不清不楚“这里有几个我？”  
“不算你加铁胖五个。”  
“他们都是钢铁侠。”  
“不过大家都预测你是这次更新最厉害的。”  
“不算，队长多了个三阶技能，他最厉害，而且是所有制服都有三阶技能。”  
“哼！在厉害能厉害过凤凰？”  
“那倒很难，不过他两对战，队长也没有太多输”  
“凤凰稳坐未来之战一姐。”  
“等等我被你们弄糊涂了。”托尼完全弄不懂刚刚那个看起来一身红还带着傻屌眼睛看着像蜘蛛侠的是谁，和他对话的是星爵？  
“唉，这回的铁罐有点傻。”  
等等我让女机器人 伊奥卡 斯特给你解释一下。  
“这里是漫威未来之战的世界总共有157位英雄，每个英雄有一到五个制服，制服们在无召唤休息的情况下都可以随意移动，平常都住在一起。”  
“你们都是游戏中的一个角色，你是因为世界外电影上映新出的制服英雄，和你一起出生的有黑寡妇，美国队长，冬日战士、雷神、灭霸格鲁特、亡刃将军、还有他老婆。”  
“他老婆是谁？”托尼又糊涂了  
“暗夜比邻星”  
“啥？这两是一对？”  
托尼惊讶，自己这是到了平行宇宙？  
平行宇宙目前只是一个概念，只有奇异博士说过时间线的问题，但托尼没有细致了解过。  
“那带我到我的工作室，我得休息一下消化。”  
“你确定么？”  
“有什么问题么？”  
“嗯，里面在进行一件群体活动。”  
“什么活动，不都是我么？”  
“你对美国队长有什么想法？”  
“没什么想法”  
“我该对老冰棍有什么想法么？”  
“嗯，你亲眼看看就知道我为什么这么说了”  
托尼打开了属于自己或者说属于托尼们的房间，  
“你自己看吧，”女机器人说“我们不会死也不会受伤，到处走也没有什么危险，就是注意别撞到黑影他们。”  
“黑影是？”  
“恶灵骑士和多玛姆，他们因为长得太恐怖被国内和谐了。”  
“他们对此非常不爽。”  
女机器人说完就走开了，托尼推门进去，感觉还不错啊，托尼心想。房间整洁干净，沙发上散落着不同的义务，有两套好像是美国队长的，旁边还放着盾牌三个盾牌。  
房间连着六间空卧室，有一间写了自己的名字，上面写着新来的。  
托尼听到里面的卧室传出奇怪的声音，好奇心使托尼推开门，求生欲使托尼关上了门。  
门牌号写着浩克破坏者，门口放着袜子。  
我怎么就没有注意，托尼扶额。  
托尼看到屋内有四个钢铁侠围在一个光裸还带着满脸胡子的美国队长旁边，另一张床甚至睡着另一个美国队长。  
托尼终于知道他们为什么不让自己这个时候进来。  
这时候门开了，嘿新来的？要不要加入我们。

托尼甚至不知道自己是怎么进来的，他的目光一下子就被床上光裸的史蒂夫吸引，他的身下有个穿着最早盔甲的钢铁侠，胯下硬挺的阴茎正在身上史蒂夫的穴口进进出出。史蒂夫全身附上一层汗水让他的皮肤看起来发闪，大腿上的金色汗毛黏黏糊糊的贴着腿部的肌肉。全身潮红颤抖，随着身下人的顶弄被胡子遮掩的红唇发出好听叮咛。  
托尼走到他们的面前，他不知道自己该如何表现，也不知道自己是否该生气，质问为什么这样对他。  
“嘿，亲爱的，和你一起的钢铁侠来了。”  
史蒂夫睁开了眼睛，迷茫的看着抚摸他脸的人。“……托，托尼。”  
断断续续带着呻吟唤着托尼的名字。  
“抱歉了，你出生太慢了，我们本来一起去给你接风的，结果先接到了史蒂夫。”  
“我们就带他回来了。”  
“嘿！你们……操这个奶油块的的时候还有精力说话？”  
另一张床上的史蒂夫坐起来托尼看到他的胸膛上有个九头蛇标志。  
这张床的史蒂夫却因为临近高潮声音甜腻，全身颤抖。  
“没办法，现在的情况是钢铁侠太多，美国队长太少”  
“什么意思？”  
托尼发问却没人理他。  
另一边的钢铁侠爬在床上，现在是美国队长在中间一边一个一前一后钢铁侠。  
他按揉着史蒂夫的穴口，手指插进嘴中来回翻搅。  
“嘿，你弄得他不舒服了。”  
托尼有点不满自己就站在一边看着，他看着史蒂夫发出咕噜咕噜的声音，健美的大腿向两边张开，被身下的钢铁侠入侵到穴口红肿，脚指头紧绷的蜷在一起。  
史蒂夫右边的钢铁侠用手指揉捏着已经红肿闪着光泽的穴口，那里的皮肤被撑到光滑，他伸进去了一个指头，试图继续扩张，抽插造成的水声充满整个方便，旁边的钢铁侠一个抚摸史蒂夫的皮肤让他放松，另一个在史蒂夫身上啃咬。  
当史蒂夫的身体变得更软更湿滑，叫声也由最开始咬着嘴唇压抑变成甜腻无力的哼哼，在操的神智不清大脑一片空白的时候，身上的钢铁侠沿着另一个肉棒的边缘把自己的钢铁之物桶了进去，满足的轻叹。  
史蒂夫的叫声随着摇晃一声比一声急促，他的身体像鱼一样拱起，试图抚慰自己的前段，托尼这时候卸下盔甲引得另两个钢铁侠赞叹。  
“酷，什么材料？”  
“振金？”  
“纳米？”  
托尼没有理他们，他的手握住史蒂夫被所有人忽略的硬挺，上下的撸动。安抚的亲吻落在史蒂夫的唇上，很快很久没有释放的肉棒在托尼的撸动下射出了点点白液。  
这时候门外进来了一位金发美女，托尼注意到她穿着队长的制服。  
那个女人带着头盔，凌厉的看着屋内的满园春色。  
“你们太过分了。”众人都一愣。  
“我们在商店入口那活活等了一个晚上！最害羞的灭霸都出来了，就是没等到他。”  
“亲爱的他是先出来的。”  
“放屁，明明你们黑进去系统让他提早出来。”  
“你们一群禽兽竟然轮流上了他，还让和他一起的钢铁侠在旁边看着！”美国姑娘队长已经拿起了盾牌大叫。  
“索尼！”脸上有个大圈的钢铁侠忽然把盔甲打开。  
“我没干，我发誓。”  
托尼在内心惊叫起来，天啊，这个钢铁侠是个小矮子。  
托尼的嘴巴大张。  
“怎么？你对他有什么意见么？”  
面对来自美国姑娘队长的逼问托尼摇了摇头。  
“那是来自2099世界的美国队长和钢铁侠，非常神秘。”  
这个是钢铁侠奥创帮助托尼解答他的疑惑  
“嘿，就剩我们四个了。”钢铁侠内战看起来还想再来一次。  
“咱们四个可是来自同一宇宙的。”看起来很老版本的钢铁侠，他的脸和自己一模一样，不过很年轻。  
钢铁侠奥创推推托尼  
“嘿，新来的，我们是经过史蒂夫同意的。”  
另一张床上的九头蛇队长指出重点，“而且你们从某种意义上来说是一个人。”  
“那其他的美国队长？”  
“那个床上的是九头蛇队长”九头蛇队长向托尼挥了挥手，”还有一个潜行队长没有绑定的钢铁侠，其余我们都有一起来的。”  
“平常和伴侣在一起，有新来的我们就会一起。”  
“你懂吧！”  
“好了他们也快回来了，我可不想吃盾牌。”  
“交给你了。”  
托尼看着他们陆陆续续的离开，只有钢铁侠奥创纪元停在远处，他突然扑上去  
“可我不想走啊。”  
盔甲蹭到高潮过后不久的身体，床上的史蒂夫一阵呻吟。  
“喂，他很累了。”  
“那我和你一起再来一次？”  
“来什么来，都去去去。”

“哦，对顺便说美国队长房间太少，我们特意给你的房间加了一张床，你可以把他挪到你的房间去。”  
“他没有自己的房间？”  
“老兄，游戏里是美国队长太多，钢铁侠不够用呢。”

托尼望着床上因为过久性事昏昏欲睡的美国队长，呼吸已经平稳，安静的如同婴儿。托尼很少看到这样的美国队长，他们并不是很亲密。他的手抚摸上史蒂夫的胡子，有点扎，硬硬的就和他的刺头性格一样。手掌下的身体光滑，乳头和穴口肿胀，精液慢慢从穴口流出来沾湿了身下的床单。史蒂夫的全身还留有高潮的颤抖，小声的叮咛，如同婴儿的梦呓。  
“嘿，如果你现在不上他，我就要上他了。”  
托尼的身后传来声音，胸膛印有九头蛇标志的男人站起来。  
托尼的盔甲再次覆盖全身“给我走远点。”


	2. 某天的夜晚

无剧情的pwp 1x1  
胡子队，有什么不科学不合理的地方敬请无视。  
未来之战角色背景下的pwp  
不玩游戏应该也能看懂，没有未来之战的剧情相关。  
就是角色肉肉肉。  
有一句话冬盾，但我不会描写冬盾，就一句话。  
下次更新想写3x蛇队。

 

自从托尼上次受到不同钢铁侠和一个队长的惊吓，到现在也无法正常和其他钢铁侠交流。不过在美国队长漫威新刊(蛇队)的帮助下，托尼也在好好的了解了这里的世界观和每一个性格各异的美国队长。  
美国队长•复仇者联盟，性格老冰棍太古板刚刚破冰而出。  
美国队长•奥创纪元，爱说注意语言，道德标兵。  
美国队长•2099，唯一的女性，让其他托尼们害怕的存在，深受其他队长的爱戴。  
美国队长•冬兵，没有绑定的钢铁侠，经常和一堆冬兵搞在一起。  
美国队长•内战，常常和钢铁侠•内战打在一起。  
美国队长•漫威新刊，是美国队长堆里最妖异的存在。  
美国队长•无限战争，留着胡子也甜的如同奶油一般。  
比起和美国队长交流，托尼更喜欢和那个莎伦•罗杰斯在一起厮混。  
在没有任何召唤的情况下，角色们可以随心自由运动，商店可以买到任何生活必需品 钢铁侠盔甲的零件，旁边是只为角色开放的零食店，超市还有一些小型饭店。角色可以选择单纯补充体力也可以选择美食用来补充体力。  
在电影风头过去，托尼和新来的史蒂夫变得和其他角色一样的闲。  
由于美国队长太多，托尼只好和这个大胡子穿着一身破烂制服的人住在一起，到也没那么可怕，史蒂夫身上就是制服破了点，并没有那种长期不洗澡的臭味。不，卫生问题并不是主要原因。  
原因是，托尼盯着对方睡熟的样子，止不住的想起那天双腿被强制打开，在他人身下扭动颤抖高潮的样子，全是散发着光芒，皮肤在灯光下过于白皙因为性爱全身红彤彤的。原本毛茸茸的体毛变得湿润黏在皮肤上，穴口被两个阴茎撑的很大，变得红肿，随着阴茎的进出那张红润的唇张开，发出粘腻的呻吟。

 

托尼看着对方熟睡的样子，安静乖巧。  
浓密的胡子被精液沾湿，像头发那样黏在一起，温热的口中包裹的是自己的挺立，对方被他的顶弄感到干呕，好看的眉头皱起，却乖巧的任由自己的顶弄。

 

托尼看着对方起伏的胸膛。  
双腿被操的无法合拢，钢铁手掌拧弄粉色的乳头，把他变得更大更挺立。双手揉捏饱满的胸肌，不同女人的柔软却更为弹性具有力量。

 

托尼看着对方在黑暗中耀眼的一头被睡得杂乱的金发。  
不可控制的在高潮中抓住对方的头发，强迫的让他吞下自己的液体，无法吞下的那些流出嘴角，顺着脸部线条一直流到脖颈。因为太多导致他感到呕吐，却被强迫的咽下，剩下未能射出的随着撸动射了对方满脸，包括那一头金发。

 

托尼看着对方夹着被子的双腿。  
用手将他掰开，让身下的人无法合拢，阻止不了自己的入侵。顺从的随着撞击圈住自己的腰身，乖乖的接受全部的入侵。

托尼看着……  
不，  
他不能再看了，这太糟糕了。托尼止不住的想起那天队长被几个钢铁侠环绕，被同时进入，被射满全身，尖叫的被操到高潮，全身颤抖带着迷茫的窝在自己的怀里。  
托尼觉得他的下半身升起一点燥热，无法控制的兴奋蔓延到全身，慢慢挺立变硬变粗的物体无声的尖叫自己的存在感。  
托尼叹了口气，看了看没醒的队长，转过身回想那天的情况，左手伸进睡裤慢慢的撸动。  
直到自己的喘息惊扰了梦中的史蒂夫。  
“嗯……你先睡，不要在意。”  
史蒂夫看着托尼挺立对着自己撸动。  
“你对着我自慰然后告诉我别在意？”  
托尼突然僵硬，他不确定该说什么，已经适应了这里生活可记忆停留在复联三的电影之前，他的人格全由电影世界塑造。他也知道，非常明白，史蒂夫和自己不是情侣更不是炮友。  
“怎么，你还能过来用你的小屁股帮我？美国队长。”  
托尼示威的挑衅，手掌继续撸动自己的东西。  
史蒂夫看了一会，随机走下床打开房门出去。  
托尼大概知道了对方的态度，哼唧一声，继续靠着想象撸动自己的东西。  
等史蒂夫再次回来，托尼已经闷哼的呻吟达到高潮。  
“看来你已经结束了，不需要我了？”史蒂夫手拿着润滑油放到自己床边的抽屉里，准备继续睡觉。  
“你去哪了？”  
“新刊那”（蛇队）  
“那个九头蛇队长？去他那干什么？”  
“你不是要我帮你？我去借润滑油和灌肠剂了，他那这玩意一直不缺。”  
“但你只拿了润滑油回来。”  
“灌肠剂我用了啊。”  
托尼看着对方无所谓的继续睡觉，突然反应过来什么，突然甩着屌扑过去。  
“你说你用了，那么……”手顺着腰线划到臀部，撑开紧致的臀瓣，手指触碰到已经滑溜溜的穴口，那很轻松的让托尼伸进两根手指，引起史蒂夫的哼哼。  
“你还没硬。”  
“哦，甜心，他需要你做点什么。”

托尼半躺在史蒂夫的床上，看着他生涩的吞下那块软肉，卖力的用自己的唇舌取悦托尼。胡子和敏感皮肤的触碰让托尼觉得全身发热，温热口腔的包裹如同热乎乎的水流让他大脑空白。闲下来的手掌揉捏对方的臀肉，不安分的在穴口抽插。有意无意的触碰前列腺让史蒂夫颤抖，硬烫的阴茎从自己口中滑落，只能小口用舌头舔着柱身。  
托尼拍拍他的屁股“甜心，躺下。”  
顺从的躺在对方身下，被掰开的双腿打开到极限，折让史蒂夫的大腿根发疼。  
“没有借套子？”  
“他说他从来不用所以没有。”  
史蒂夫胸膛随着喘息上下起伏，白花花的胸肌上有着零星几根的胸毛，随着呼吸颤抖。  
托尼用阴茎研磨一张一合有湿润散发香甜气息的洞口，健美的双腿被自己抓住脚裸舔吻。腿根因为紧张和兴奋而紧绷。  
被磨蹭却得不到满足的史蒂夫挪动自己的屁股向托尼那蹭了蹭，发出不满的呻吟。  
“你就不能直接进来，啊……”  
刚刚发怒的抱怨完，托尼直冲冲的闯进来。粗大的阴茎胀满紧致的肠道，阴茎一下子就被温热不断缩紧的甬道包裹让托尼发出一声满足的叹息。  
“我还以为你会觉得这样很荒唐。”  
托尼没等史蒂夫适应，便开始照着幻想剧烈的摆动自己的腰身，用力的干着身下的人。  
被突然冲撞的史蒂夫说不出一句完整的话，  
“嗯……啊”  
所有的句子到了嘴边都成了无意义的呻吟。  
“你，……你都看到了……上次。”  
“哪次？”  
“就……就那次……”  
“那次？你被怎么对待了？”  
托尼坏心眼的问着史蒂夫，舌头不断的史蒂夫胸前舔吻，留下自己的口水。  
腰部激烈的冲撞并没有停止，托尼发狠的操干史蒂夫，看着他的双唇无法合拢，无法说话只能惊叫的喘息。好看的眉头因为快感皱起，好看的蓝眼睛充满迷茫和翻滚的情欲。双手抓住床边，强壮的手臂拉动胸肌，随着托尼前后发狠的撞击晃动。不断的被大力顶上床头，又被扯着大腿拖下去。  
史蒂夫开始大声发出愉悦的叫声，穴口被操干到发麻，每次顶到身处都会颤抖的发出哭叫。  
快感从体内开始散发，扩散到全身。  
托尼的阴茎随着抽插滑落出来，史蒂夫手臂抓着托尼的手，不断的喘息让他吐出支离破碎的词语。  
“放，进……去。”  
托尼再次将滑溜溜的肉体挤进去，卵囊不断的拍弄史蒂夫的挺翘的屁股。全部的感官都集中在身下，不断的拍打操干让史蒂夫变得大脑一片空白。全身的颤抖，无法合拢的双腿，被操干发出支离破碎的哭叫，快感的逼近不断的累积。蜷起的脚趾，紧绷的大腿，内壁不断被快速摩擦。  
这些让史蒂夫颤抖的被操射，白浊的液体冲刺而出，溅到托尼的腹部。  
高潮过后的身体柔软又敏感，托尼不断的顶弄让史蒂夫止不住双腿的酸麻和不断的哭叫。  
生理性的眼泪从脸颊流出，全身被汗水浸湿。  
托尼可以感觉到身下人因为高潮突然紧缩的内壁，裹得阴茎发疼，他加大操弄，可以听到水声和啪啪声。  
直到清凉的精液射进去，托尼发出满足的惊叫和喘息，伏在还在迷茫人的身上，随着身下人急促的呼吸，鼻子埋进对方的胸膛呼吸他的好闻的体味。  
史蒂夫的大腿还在微弱的痉挛，托尼抚摸到哪里，哪里就在颤抖，引起史蒂夫小声的轻喘。  
史蒂夫还在保持着双腿大张，托尼从已经被操红的穴口抽出半软的肉器，看着射进去的白浊随着动作流出来，滴落到床单。  
拇指按着穴口周围，将精液混着肠液抹开，欣赏还止不住痉挛一张一口呼吸空气的洞口。  
起身去亲吻史蒂夫的双唇，带着精液的腥甜和性爱的味道。


	3. Chapter 3

未来之战游戏背景下的操蛇队。  
终于把蛇队相关补完了。  
傻屌脑洞 ooc  
一切为了满足自己想看游戏中各个队长的……不可描述。  
警示。  
有脏话，粗暴描写 有灌肠描写，有胡子队出现。，  
我太爱胡子队了。  
出场有复联1钢铁侠 2钢铁侠和内战。  
有粗暴描写。  
极度ooc

史蒂夫在黑暗中摸向属于美国队长们的房间，悄悄的进入。整齐又简洁的客厅给了他一种军营的感觉。制服统一放到门口衣架，有一架专门挂各种盾牌的地方。史蒂夫看到有一个三角型状的盾牌，那是漫威新刊的（蛇队），他曾经见过怎么使用这个盾牌，挺炫酷的。  
史蒂夫好奇的摸了摸包括那个穿潜行服家伙的盾牌，他不得不承认心里有点想念跟了自己很久的圆形姑娘。  
绝对不是因为托尼嘲笑自己的盾牌像个大型瓜子。  
他尽量不让自己惊扰任何人，还记得有一次走错了房间睡了一晚上才知道自己和多玛姆同床共枕，那太让人尴尬了。自那以后史蒂夫看到黑影三人绕道而行，因为史蒂夫完全分不清罗比，恶灵骑士和多玛姆的区别，他们长得都一样。尤其是约翰尼，他让史蒂夫分辨哪些黑影的难度加大了。  
史蒂夫摸到了九头蛇队长的房间门口，他轻微的敲了敲门，惊扰了对面的美国队长冬兵  
“你找他有事。”  
同样的脸，甚至是像极了自己能做出的表情，史蒂夫有些不自在“我来借点东西。”  
“你可以直接推门进去”  
史蒂夫觉得这样有点不礼貌，不过他还是推门直接进去。  
里面可以称为淫乱的景象让史蒂夫从脚红到了脖子，没有被胡子盖住的半张脸像极了红色番茄。  
那个被史蒂夫称为九头蛇队长的男人放荡的在钢铁侠身上扭动，没能叫喊出来的呻吟全部被口中粗大来回进出的阴茎所压抑。而他已经塞着一条阴茎的后穴还有一个粗长的阴茎等待。  
“……”史蒂夫就这样呆滞的站立在门口，他突然忘记自己来干什么。  
男人的口中塞着阴茎，被一只大手抓住金发来回挺动。身下的阴茎不断的在穴口进出，随着他的节奏向上顶弄，因为嘴里和屁股两张嘴巴被塞满，从缝隙中流出小声又不像呻吟的呜咽。  
直到三个钢铁侠中的一位注意到一旁观看的史蒂夫。  
“嘿，甜心要加入我们么？”  
史蒂夫后退了一步摇摇头“我是来借东西的。”  
床上摇晃屁股的队长停下来，吐出口中的阴茎“借灌肠剂么？小甜心。”  
史蒂夫红着脸点点头“你怎么知道？”  
“所有人只有借这个东西的时候才会想到我。”  
他准备停下来，却被身下的托尼翻身压倒，重新把阴茎插进温暖的小穴“你哪都别想去。”  
粗喘的呼吸打在脖颈，身体被重新填满，阴茎蹭过内壁的那个凸起引起金发男人的惊喘。  
“他们忙着呢”  
“那……”史蒂夫准备转头走掉，被这个托尼拦住。  
“我对这里很熟悉，我可以帮你找。”  
当史蒂夫被推进浴室，冰凉的液体灌进自己的肠道，身体被折起，灵活的舌头舔吻自己的脚趾。自己应该转头就走不管那个花花公子，史蒂夫在内心这么想。  
胡子掩盖住原本的红唇，双腿被压倒胸前，灌肠剂不断的推进深处，引起史蒂夫的轻颤。  
“嗯……啊……”  
膝盖不自主的摩擦自己的乳头，前端被小胡子男人有技巧的套弄，史蒂夫蜷起脚趾，从体内扩散的快感让自己叫声越来越大，他想要被什么东西插入。  
“甜心，你可真敏感。”  
和托尼一样的声音从耳边传来，水流不断的冲刷内壁让史蒂夫摇晃了自己的屁股。  
当水流变得清澈，粗大的阴茎破开穴口慢慢挺入。  
“啊……”  
史蒂夫在冰凉的瓷砖地面扭动自己的身体，龟头有技巧的摩擦体内的敏感点，阴茎被刺激的更加火热，史蒂夫觉得自己已经忘记来这里原本的目的。  
“等等……”史蒂夫突然想起托尼，想要停止。  
“停……下。”话一出口变成了无意义的词汇。  
体内的阴茎缓缓拔出，托尼拍打了一下浑圆的屁股“你可以回去了，甜心。”  
被快感刺激瘫软的双腿被托尼扶着站起来，史蒂夫并没有说什么，走出了房间。

浴室外，床上的金发男人穴口已经塞满了两根阴茎，他被两个男人夹在中间，修长的双腿无法合拢，大张的被两根阴茎干的只能无助的尖叫。身下的托尼用手制住想要合拢的双腿，想要抚慰自己的双手被身上的托尼死死压住，撞击如同狂风暴雨席卷了九头蛇队长。  
“你结束的挺快么。”他几乎是凭借自身全部的意志力，咬住脱口而出的呻吟，完整的说出一句话。  
钢铁侠内战对美国队长们一直不是很友好，就连性事也带着和其他托尼们不同的粗暴。  
他拽住男人柔软的金发“看来你这张小嘴很闲。”狠狠的用阴茎碾压身下人的嘴唇。  
全身被三只阴茎进入的史蒂夫已经没法说话，随着撞击来回摇晃。乳头时不时的被恶意拧弄，从体内传来不断的快感让他全身痉挛。  
穴口已经被两根阴茎撑到极限，他甚至开始麻木，痛感和快感交织引起的不是强烈的射精欲望，他觉得体内有种从来没有过得异样感觉。  
史蒂夫大脑变得空白，嘴唇大张无法合拢，唾液和前液混成一团从嘴角留下，胸前画着九头蛇标志的墨汁已经被晕染开。他的大脑被干的一片空白，射精的时候觉得眼前一片漆黑，随之而来的就是剧烈的抖动，眼角留下更多的眼泪。他无助的摇着头想要逃开体内的两根阴茎，却被三个男人粗暴的死死压住，当阴茎流出黄色的液体，史蒂夫颤抖的不行，他没有力气反抗，麻木的肠壁继续接受着操弄，直到精液将他填满，随着退出的阴茎滑出肠道。  
敏感的后穴不断的喷射阴茎和肠液还有一丝血色，一只手不断的揉弄已经被操到红肿的穴口，引起他更多的眼泪和带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“天没亮呢。”  
史蒂夫被再次同时进入的时候已经没法动弹，软滑的身体随着操弄不断的前后移动，当他第二天被迫在床上躺了一天，他终于明白那句话的意思。  
天还没亮呢。

 

“解释一下？”金色长发的美国女队长一手掐着腰，另一只手甩出盾牌。圆形盾牌在空中优美的转圈，打碎几个钢铁盔甲头部，一个玻璃制品，还有托尼们砖放队长收藏品的柜子。  
托尼们缩了缩脖子。  
美国队长用着尖叫的声音向他们喊“你们把他操的一天都下不来床，以至于我让冬兵带班。”  
“你们最好给我一个合理操他的解释。”  
“他大胸。”  
“他太好看了。”  
“他屁股太翘了。”  
“钢铁侠操美国队长还要有理由？”  
后来托尼们有半个月的时间都无法接近蛇队。  
可喜可贺的是，蛇队和美国队长们关系变得好了点。


	4. Chapter 4

当游戏又一次停服维护更新的时候，全体角色闲了下来，托尼发现史蒂夫不见了。  
他问了很多人都没有看到自己的史蒂夫，瓜子盾还在卧室没有拿走，也没有任何打斗的迹象。  
“也许只是出去了，他又不是什么事情都要和你请示！”钢铁侠内战对托尼这种一看不到史蒂夫就满头乱转的行为表示嘲讽。  
在世界首领地图，灭霸的王座，压抑的喘息从水晶棺材里传出来，金发男人不断在冰冷的材质上摩擦自己被绑住的性器。后穴不断震动的跳蛋打在敏感点上，让双乳没有触碰开始在空气中挺立，颜色变得更深。  
高大的灭霸在王座上看着美国队长在水晶棺材中扭动，汗水从额头滑落，羞耻的咬住下唇，固执的不让呻吟流出。这个景象过于淫靡，却放在美国队长身上极为性感。  
灭霸的下身已经高高挺立，毫不掩饰的褪去裤子来到水晶棺材旁边，粗糙的手指滑过乳尖，不断的按压折磨一侧的乳首，不一会就让其变得更深更艳丽。他捞起颤抖的身体，粗鲁的打开口腔，捏住史蒂夫的下巴，让他感受到疼痛。  
亲吻让史蒂夫心理上感到恶心，想要呕吐。拳头打在对方身上并没有太多伤害，轻易的用无限手套制住挥过来软绵无力的攻击。  
他用一直手捏住对方的腰身，手套没有摘下来，冰冷的继续逗弄挺立的乳首。  
跳蛋在体内震动更加剧烈，史蒂夫的反抗变得微弱。沉重的喘息变成压抑不住的低声呻吟。  
“求我。”灭霸把一根手指插进湿滑的后穴，不轻不重的反复抽插。  
史蒂夫咬紧牙齿，肌肉绷紧“想都别想。”  
一次重击打在史蒂夫的腹部，让他掉落在棺材里想要蜷起自己的身体。  
灭霸捏住史蒂夫的脖子，把他整个人提在空中。  
“求我。”  
史蒂夫因为呼吸困难没法说话，他突然想起托尼给自己说过手势的含义。他对着灭霸，右手握拳，中指伸直，模糊不清的词语从嘴中吐出“操你的。”

双腿被突然的拉开，跳蛋被快速拽出，粗大紫黑的阴茎破开穴口软肉带着怒气操到深处。  
史蒂夫能尝到自己口中血腥的味道，大概是下唇被咬破。下体的疼痛盖过了一切，体内不断被冲撞让史蒂夫疼到发昏。肠道缴紧让阴茎无法进出自由，被提在空中的臀部重重的挨了一下巴掌，软肉被打的发红颤抖，双腿也止不住痉挛。  
“啊……”  
史蒂夫终于发出一次高亮带着哭声的呻吟，臀肉不断的被击打，揉捏留下红色印记。  
“地球有个词，叫婊子。”  
灭霸突然把他整个人抱起，姿势的转换让史蒂夫无法再紧缩后穴阻止他的入侵。阴茎破开阻碍插入的更深，体内传来微弱的快感让史蒂夫崩塌，无法在压抑的呻吟不断的从舌尖吐出。  
“你现在放荡模样就很像婊子。”  
灭霸的阴茎比地球人粗大，双球打在臀缝，体液浸湿了后穴让那里变得更加湿滑进出变得顺畅。史蒂夫整个人挂在灭霸的身上，无助的哭喊直到声音带着一丝沙哑。  
灭霸突然掐住史蒂夫的脖子，把他放到自己的王座上。让他的双腿交叉，一只手抓住脚裸，凶狠又快速的顶弄，弄出响亮的拍打声和水声。体液夹着血丝不断的从交合处落下，浸湿私处的毛发“这可是你的荣幸”  
“瞧瞧你的模样，正直能接下我一拳的美国队长在我身下，被我干的浪叫。”  
史蒂夫头脑开始空白，意识变得越来越不清楚，含在眼眶的泪水在不断的撞击中顺着眼角落下。白光在眼前闪过，史蒂夫止不住的全身痉挛和心跳加快，胸腔高低起伏，急促的呼吸让他只能张开嘴唇，咽不下去的唾液把嘴角弄得发亮。他像一条脱水的鱼，用力的拍打鱼尾汲取呼吸。  
刚刚高潮的身体变得瘫软，被操干麻木的内壁更加松软，也变得更加敏感。每一次撞击史蒂夫都控制不住的颤抖，这变得像是一种折磨，他在内心祈求快点结束。  
当史蒂夫发现自己摇晃屁股控制不住的迎合撞击，眼泪变得更多，模糊了视线。  
滚烫的精液汹涌的射进不断收缩的穴口，顺着阴茎的抽出溢出，臀缝变成淫乱的春光之地。  
“地球伟大的英雄美国队长被我操射了。”  
灭霸仍然没有停止射精，他将阴茎抽出来，剩下的精液通通射在史蒂夫的身体上。享受射精的快感，把美国队长全身弄脏。  
高潮让人变得脆弱，刚刚还在身下接受操弄的人双腿缠住灭霸的脖子，用力将他撂倒。拳头在灭霸没反应过来狠狠的砸向他的脸部。  
“你是第二个伤到我的人。”  
史蒂夫全身光裸，双乳变得深红，精液让他显得淫乱放荡。灭霸在原地盯着他，重新坐到自己的王座。  
“欢迎你随时找我。”  
“或者我们，去找你。”


End file.
